Together at Last
by jenjen.davieees
Summary: ONE SHOT - set within Breaking Dawn whilst Bella & Edward are on their honeymoon. Just the right amount of detail, more intimacy & emotion than lemon stuff.. please R&R. Rated M for safety.


**"Together at Last"**

I relaxed my body entirely; an effort to make it easier for him to take me, though I knew this gesture was not needed. Even I felt light to myself in the warm water.

We came to a halt in the water and Edward suddenly released me. The water was up to my neck and I felt my arms grasp for his hold. I was floating away.

It was like that first dream I'd had of Edward. Everything else was dark, abstract. He was the only clear perfection in my vision. His flawless face was highlighted incredibly in the moonlight, but it still did not do him justice. Nothing did him justice.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to take me back. I wasn't close enough to him, though we were no more than a couple metres apart. I longed for him as always. I needed his eyes, his mouth, his body on mine. My mouth opened but nothing came out. I was transfixed in the moment.

It was as though my eyes had somehow detached themselves from me. They were far away in some world of their own. No, they were in his world. They were his. Everything of mine was his.

"Bella," Edward whispered in his velvet voice. His topaz eyes were gazing at me, radiating out to mine. He was so devastatingly beautiful. I felt myself crumble; it was too much.

I was falling deeper into the water. Under it, away from Edward. My body gave in, I couldn't fight his beauty.

But then he had me again. His hands wrapped around my wrists and shot me out of the water into his marble arms. A jolt ran through my entire body, playing havoc with the rhythm of my heart.

Edward was smiling opposite me, a soft, enchanting smile. His lips were just inches from mine. The sweetness of his breath reached me as he opened his mouth.

"You always manage to land yourself in trouble." He said soothingly. The corners of his mouth pulled up into his crooked smile. The smile I love.

His hands moved to my face and cupped my chin before pulling it gently towards him, filling the small space between us. We merged together, feeling one in the moonlight. Hi lips caressed mine slowly and I wished myself to remember everything. Every tiny pressure Edward bestowed on me. I knew I had many human memories, but this one meant so much more. I wouldn't waste the moment, I promised myself, I wouldn't allow it.

Edward's hands were now on my back, pressing me close against him. If he let go I knew I would defiantly sink again.

But he didn't let go. And his lips didn't stop. They moved effortlessly from my mouth to my chin, then raced up my cheek bone to my ear. I groaned subconsciously and Edward did the same. His voice melted my ear drums rhythmically.

I thought I was going to collapse once more but instead something stranger happened; my body acted in unison with Edward's. It was as if we weren't just feeling one in the moonlight, we were one; the moonlight made us so. My legs found strength and wrapped themselves around Edward's. His hands continued to float across the small of my back as I let my drift from his hair, to the flat planes of his stomach. Every inch of him would make an angel sick with jealously.

It felt unbelievable. It was perfect; heaven. I'd died and been reborn in Edward's arms – a place I would happily spend eternity.

And he was radiating onto me now, no matter how cold his skin felt. His strength reached me and caressed into my body. I kissed his neck gratefully and intertwined my fingers through his blackened hair.

"I love you Bella," He whispered, his voice playing a harmony among the gentle waves. I paused as my lips reached his and he pulled away ever so slightly to reveal where each person began.

My eyes moved to his flawless face, absorbing every bit of his breathtaking beauty as my normal eyes would allow. I wanted to tell him that I loved him too, more than anyone as ever loved another. But my voice still hadn't rejoined me.

Instead I spoke with my eyes and gazed deeply into his. In the moonlight, the liquid gold penetrated me, burning through deep into my soul. I tried to return the shimmering glow, willing my eyes to breach into him and show him how much I loved him. I concentrated hard; he needed to know.

His lips moved again. "Hold on." He said softly, melting my body like honey once more.

We were moving; streaming through the water like it was open air. I fought to gain control of my limbs and keep them locked into Edward, though I knew he'd always be holding me. I could see delicate ripples as I glanced over his shoulder. We moved with such grace the ocean barely registered it.

As we exited the water I moved my lips down Edward's neck, kissing him continually up to his face. His smooth skin was bliss beneath mine and my passion for him only grew stronger and stronger.

Then we were in the bedroom, next to the glorious white bed. We'd arrived too soon and yet not soon enough. I didn't want what we'd started to be over, yet I couldn't' wait to continue with it.

I opened my eyes when we stopped, reluctantly withdrawing from Edward's face. My eyes locked with his as I studied his perfectly carved face. He wasn't smiling anymore. Neither was I.

Edward's lips pressed against mine like before, only it wasn't like before at all. There was more urgency, they were more forceful. His lips were crushing mine, prizing them open and letting me taste his delicious scent. I tried desperately to follow his lead but it was too much.

So I gave in.

I let Edward take me and hold me and kiss me. And every second was the best second of my life. Nothing could ever compare to this moment, to how I felt with his cold body pressed against mine; a refreshing drug to my craving, burning symptoms.

I found my hands in his tousled bronze hair once more as he kissed me passionately. His mouth played in harmony with mine and he nibbled my lower lip fervently.

I hardly noticed leaving the ground but soon found myself on the bed with Edward. All the time his lips never left my skin. He shifted position so he was lying on top of me, though I felt immune to his weight.

He kissed my face vigorously, each moment of pressure like a jolt of electricity. The energy ran threw me into my blood. The same blood that had drawn Edward to me from the beginning, the blood that Edward desired. But he desired me as well. No, he desired me more. I knew that now.

Edward's kisses were no longer concentrated on my face but were tracing down my neck and onto my chest. My chest, bare and open, with nothing but Edward's lips smothering it. I groaned again and wished I could return the feeling that was engulfing me now.

He pressed harder again, pushing his lips deeper into me, binding out bodies together. I felt Edward's mouth back on mine; over mine, on mine, in mine. He kissed me intensely, hungry for my lips as he nibbled and scored them; all the while his energy pulsating through me. Our lips were glued together, just like the rest of our bodies.

I wanted to smile, no cry with happiness. I was where I wanted to be: Edward over me, on me, in me. I felt a tear in the corner of my eye and forced myself closer to Edward. We were together, finally.


End file.
